


Boogie With Oogie

by Bugstan



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Bug fuckin, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugstan/pseuds/Bugstan
Summary: This is an incredibly self indulgent work that I made in high school - it's based on a fic that's not around anymore that I thought could be written better, so I tried.  I've since touched it up a bit, but nothing will change it from being weird smut for people with specific tastes.  Enjoy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Down The Chute

Walking home from school has always been a drag. Especially in the fall, with the  shorter days.

If I hadn’t gotten detention, I wouldn't have had to walk home.

But alas. Josh Schroeder decided that it would be funny if he told half of the football  team that I'd slept with him, so | decided that it would be funny to slug him in the  stomach, in the hallway, in front of the Vice Principal, Mrs. Flarrity, between fifth and  sixth period.

He doubled over, crying, and in seconds I was swept off to the counseling office.

And so I held my books close to my chest. in an vain attempt to keep from freezing on  this cold winter afternoon.

I thought of myself as well prepared for that type of weather. Thick stockings that go up  to my thighs, a warm, striped long sleeved sweater, and a long black scarf wrapped  around my neck and head. Maybe the pleated skirt wasn't the best choice, but I didn't  formally plan my wardrobe around asshole jocks.

Only the wind and the clicking of my boots on the sidewalk made a sound as I walked  home. It was getting darker by the second. A strange kind of darkness, that almost seemed like it could swallow me whole.

I quickened my pace. I think that's when I noticed the fog. It seeped in, cooly and  quickly, as if it was rising straight from the ground. I could barely see two feet in front of  my face.

Then I heard a snicker. It stopped me dead in my tracks. I quickly looked around and  let out a feeble, “Who's there?" into the fog. And for a moment, I thought that I was just  hearing things.

Then I heard it again. Clearer, and closer. It was high pitched, like...children?

I thought that it might be Schroeder, trying to get back at me for making him look like a  tool.

"I-I know it’s you Schroeder, you and your boyfriends can come out from wherever you  are!”

You'll forgive me for the homophobia, but that's the only thing that really works with these assholes. I stood there with my eyes frozen, waiting for a response and hoping that I sounded  intimidating.

Nothing. For a moment at least.

Then suddenly these thick, bushes just a few feet in front of me rustled.

“I knew it!" I declared, “Your ass is mine, you huge cry baby.”

I stomped as quickly as I could to those bushes, pushing past the branches, readying  myself for another showdown with this idiot jock. Once I finally did push past those  branches, what | found was something entirely different.

Three children, the tallest of which only came up to my waist, were hiding in the bushes,  holding an enormous trash bag. They were dressed up in halloween costumes;  A witch, a skeleton and a devil, each with their own little mask covering their face.  "Wh-?" was the only sound I could muster before all three of them tackled me to the  ground. The girl quickly tied my hands above my head, as the two boys tied my ankles  together. Then, before I could react, they tossed my entire body into the bag.

It was unreal. I began to scream. I kicked and thrashed against the bag, but it didn't  give.

Then I felt myself being lifted and tossed again, and my head came down on something  hard.

"BONK!" I heard one of the kids yell, just as the other two burst into laughter.

I quickly tried to feel the walls of where I landed, only to have the three kids jump on  top of my body.

I let out a series of, “Help!"s as loudly as I could.

"Go. To. SLEEP!" One of them yelled, as I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, and  then I quickly blacked out.

When I came too I was still in the bag. I could feel the floor moving underneath me,  trotting like some kind of animal, despite how hard it felt.

Terrified and baffled, all I could do was listen.

“What do you think Oogie Boogie will do to her?”

“You mean before, or after he makes his stew?" All three of them took the time to laugh  as loud as they could. Their cackles terrified me. I felt whatever we were riding on  come to a stop.

“You know how Oogie treats the girls on his Boogie list.”

"Do you know what I think?”

It was the witch speaking now. I could recognize her voice.

"I think it's time for someone to wake up!”

My head was quickly let out of the trash bag, allowing me to take in my surroundings. I  was in a dark, wooden roam. I could make out several masks and weapons hanging on  the walls. Directly in front of me, there was a chute. with chalk drawings of teeth on the  side of it, and drawings of eyes. just above it. And there they were. The three children  stared at me without their masks. They had sickly skin, and sickening smiles.

"Please, you have to let me go, I don't know why you-*

I was pushed directly into the chute by all three of them and I got as far as my hips,  before getting stuck.

“Put your back into it, Barrel!" I heard one of them yell. I felt a plunger force my bottom  through the chute as I began to slide down.

As I slowly slid through the tube, I screamed as loud as I could. Eventually I was met  with an opening, and I fell about eight feet, before landing hard on a circular, concrete  table.

This room was dark and dungeon like, but...stranger. I had landed in the center of what  appeared to be a giant, roulette wheel, with strange symbols built into each tile. Three  metallic men with glowing red eyes and slot machines in their chest adorned one part of the room. Several medieval torture devices seemed to be strewn throughout the layer, some with skeletons lying in them. All of the strange decoration was a cross between a fun house, a casino, and a torture chamber. I had to get out.

"Help, please!" I called out towards the chute.

“Please” I said, somewhere between a moan and a cry. I started to shake with a mix of  fear and disbelief.

That's when I heard his laughter. It was a strange, giddy laughter, that started high  pitched, and then bounced around the room, until it ended in a low, deep hearty laugh.  My eyes darted around the room. I could see a shadow of a huge figure, quickly  moving from one wall to the next.

His laughter was unceasing. The lights started to change. Everything began to glow  neon. A music began to pulse. Two great big doors, adorned with giant, glowing dice  as a frame. swung open, and a pair of dice hit me in the face.

Snake eyes.

Then he appeared above me. A monster, unlike anything I had ever seen. He was an enormous, green, glowing, burlap sack. He had stitches going all the way down the sides of his body, and the only openings were two great big black holes where a person's eyes would be, and a large stitched slit for a mouth. He moved like a ghoul or ghost, and his head even met at a point. 

His stitched mouth turned into a sickening grin, as he began to sing. 

_ Well, well, well, what have we here?   
_ _ A sexy little squeeze, huh? I hope you're scared.   
_ _ So you're the lucky lady who gets to Boogie with me, HAHAHAHA! _

As he laughed, bugs spewed out of his mouth and landed on my skirt. They quickly started crawling up my leg, towards my underwear. My eyes were wide with horror as they began to pull at the elastic in my underwear, and eat away at the fabric

He began to dance around me,

_ You're jokin, you're jokin',   
_ _ I can’t believe my eyes,  
_ _ You're jokin' me, you gotta be,  
_ _ This can’t the right gal!   
_ _ She's supple, she's lovely,   
_ _ I don’t know which is better,  _

His arm wrapped entirely around waist and pulled me in close towards his round burlap belly.

_ And if I have my way,  
_ _ She should be gettin' wetter. _

He threw me back on the table and spun me around on it. The bugs had torn away at my underwear completely, and he was right. I was getting wetter. The cold air on my bare skin made me shutter, as the gooey, slithering insects began to explore the area around my thighs. 

_ When Mister Oogie Boogie says,   
_ _ There's trouble close at hand,  
_ _ You'd better pay attention now,   
_ _ 'Cause I'm the Boogie Man,   
_ _ And it you aren’t shakin'   
_ _ There's somethin' very wrong,  
_ _ 'Cause this may be the last time,  
_ _ You hear the Boogie song.  _

All the while he sang, he twirled me around the room. When he wasn't toying with me, he cooed at the skeletons and bats around his lair. They sprung to life, forced to sing his Boogie song. They sang in unison with him, as he belted with a rich baritone voice.

_ Oh, I’m the Oogie Boogie Man!  _

He was dancing, and I was his helpless partner. When he brought us face to face, he flicked his tongue at me. His tongue being a black and yellow, hissing striped snake.

He was revolting, and part of me was disgusted. But there was a way he reveled in how repulsive he was. His stitches, burlap body, and wiggling, squirming bugs left me with...thoughts. Thoughts of him that weren’t of fear or terror, but of the possibility of...something.

_ Well if I’m feelin' antsy   
_ _ And there’s nothin' much to do,   
_ _ I might just find a special way.   
_ _ To completely undress you.   
_ _ And don’t you know the one thing,   
_ _ That’d make you feel so right?   
_ _ The filthy hands of Oogie Boogie,   
_ _ Caressing you tonight. _

At this point he had spun me around and pinned my back against his chest, his arms roaming freely across my chest. I held my legs together as tightly as I could, trying not let this monster know what I was feeling. I felt one of his stitched appendages slither towards my loins, slowly lifting up my sweater, and feeling my stomach. 

He knew exactly what he was doing 

Just as quickly as he picked me up, he threw me down against the floor.

Then, I felt the strangest sensation. I felt my voice escape my lips, completely out of my control. I was another puppet to him in this lair, singing along to his song. 

_ You'll never get away with this,  
_ _ You twisted crooked sack,  
_ _ I don’t know where you’ve taken me,  
_ _ Just please let me go back.  _

His perpetual grin didn't let up, and little bugs crawled out of his stitches as he flung himself around the room, twisting his massive body around to the music. 

_ You're jokin’, you're jokin’,  
_ _ I can’t believe my ears.  
_ _ Would someone shut this fella up?   
_ _ I’m drownin’ in my tears.   
_ _ It's funny, I’m laughing,  
_ _ You really are too much,  
_ _ And now, with your permission,  
_ _ I'm going to do my stuff. _

Everything stopped for a moment. This green, burlap, bug filled man stood inches from my face.  _ The _ Oogie Boogie man.

He flicked his snake tongue, and it slid along my cheek, before shooting itself back into his mouth. 

I stared in horror, and said the only thing I could think of, 

“What're you going to do?” 

“I'm gonna do the best I can” 

The music came back in full force, louder than before. Invisible trumpets, trombones and clarinets rang out against the dungeon’s walls, playing this twisted jazz song. The floor started to move, and I realized that he had laid me down on his roulette wheel. The room was brighter than before, and brightly colored ghosts seemed to dance along the walls. The Boogie Man's baritone voice cut through all the noise.

_ Woah, the sound of rollin’ dice  
_ _ To me is music in the air,  
_ _ 'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man,   
_ _ Although I don’t play fair. _

_ It's much more fun. I must confess,  
_ _ When lives are on the line,  
_ _ Not mine, of course, but yours, ol' girl,  
_ _ Now that'll be just fine.  _

He attached the ropes that held my wrists together onto a giant hook, and shuffled off to an enormous purple and yellow circular saw, that was “decorated” with a skeleton. As he began to crank a lever by the saw, I was hoisted up into the air.

With my underwear gone, I could feel the cold air rush by my entrance. I tried to shake  the bugs off my thighs, and keep my legs as close together as I could, but the bugs kept inching closer, up my legs.

I began to sing again. 

_ Let me go you monster.   
_ _ Or someone's bound to take you out!  _

And without skipping a beat, he continued 

_ Oh, sister, you're something.  
_ _ I’ll put you in a spin.   
_ _ You aren’t comprehending,   
_ _ The position that you're in,  
_ _ It's hopeless, you're finished,  
_ _ You haven't got a prayer, _

I was slowly lowered down, to where my feet we dangling just off of the ground. Oogie began marching towards me. 

_ 'Cause I’m Mister Oogie Boogie,   
_ _ And you ain’t goin' nowhere...  _

He wrapped his arm around me and I felt it press against my breast. He let out one last deep, hearty laugh, as the lights slowly dimmed, and the once colorful lair turned back into a dark dungeon, with his now grey burlap body, matching. 

He pulled me towards a large slab of concrete just on the side of the giant roulette wheel, and pressed me against it. My hands unhooked from the rope that he had swung me around on, only to have him strap my wrists above my head into shackles that were built into the slab. As my legs were laid down, he fastened ropes to my knees, and undid the ropes at my ankles. He then pressed his foot on a weighted switch, and I felt the ropes slowly pull my knees apart.

I tried with all my might to keep my knees together, but I couldn't. I was now spread  legged in front of this evil, bug filled man, the insects he'd spewed on me earlier now  squirming around the lips of my pussy.

He stopped to admire his work.

"You're a lovely little thing, aren't you?" he said, flicking his now black and red snake tongue out at me, “I’m ravenous tonight, and if you don’t mind me saying, you look like  a perfect little treat,"

He twisted his body around and jerked on another lever that hung from the ceiling. The center of the roulette wheel opened up, revealing a pit filled with a steaming, bubbling,  orange liquid. He filled a pitcher up with the liquid.

“Oh, I just cant wait to get a taste,” he said, turning back towards me with the pitcher in  hand. He dipped one of his appendages into the pitcher, and put it into his mouth,  “Mmm, perfect,” he smacked his lips together. “This little brew will make you downright _delicious_ ~”

As he leaned towards me, one of his arms pushed up my pleated skirt, while the other  gently poured the warm substance over my unkempt bush, and it trickled over my cunt,  crevices and labia, I let out a moan and tried to control myself, but I couldn’t stop my own juices from flowing. I bit my bottom lip.

He bent over, towards me, dropping the pitcher on the floor. As he got closer he stroked my legs, his stitched, burlap arms wrapping around them, and tugging at my stockings. He moved past my calf, and then wrapped them tightly around my thighs. Then he slowly placed his entire mouth over my dripping wet, aching pussy. The sensation was incredible, I could feel millions of bugs, biting, tickling, kissing my labia and clit. I felt his burlap mouth massaging that whole area. I could feel that snake, licking and sucking my clit.

I should’ve been terrified. I should’ve been repulsed. Instead, all I felt was pleasure, lust, and ecstasy. It was unlike anything I had felt before, all together wonderful and twisted.

The snake took its mouth off of my clit and with a quick stab plunged into me. I let out a louder moan, that echoed all around the room, I felt the millions of bugs start to pour inside me, pulsing and growing, filling every inch of my tight pussy. I could see Oogie's body pushing more bugs into me, almost like a pump. I felt the snake through all of this pull itself out, then stab again. I let out another moan, as my legs quaked with pleasure. The snake whipped itself out of my entrance, and then, in one motion with all the insects, plunged itself completely inside me. An incredibly sharp pain struck, and I screamed louder than I had ever screamed before.

Then Oogie sucked all of his bugs and snakes back into his mouth. My loins laid there, soaked. I was so close to orgasm, and he had stopped. I could feel a few stray worms, still moving around inside me. It was maddening. I lifted my body towards him, pulling against the ropes and shackles.

“Please! You can’t do this! You can’t get me this close and stop!”

But he just stared at me, with that stitched, bug filled grin.

“Darlin’ this is what I live for! I couldn’t have another bite. I really shouldn’t!”

This was torture. This was why he brought me here.

“Please!” I begged, writhing against the shackles.

“Well, only if you’ll have a taste!” He took his right arm and gently rubbed it on my bush, picking up my own juices and the substance from earlier that had mixed together on the front of my cunt. I squealed, at the slightest bit of his touch. He slowly moved his arm up my body, towards my lips. I snapped my head forward and sucked his, “hand” as hard as I could, eager to please, so that he could release me from this torture.

“Well, well, well! You’ve got quite the appetite.” He took his hand out of my mouth and slowly lowered it down my body. He traced it down my stomach and slipped it underneath my skirt.

“Tickle, tickle, tickle!” he giggled, as he flicked his appendage around my pussy’s aching lips. The new sensation was unbearable. I squirmed and begged him to stop. I could only hear his giggling echoing in the lair, mixing with my own yelps and my exasperated voice.

Then, just when it felt like it would be too much, he plunged his arm inside me, and filled me completely. I felt like I was going to burst, and then my toes curled and my entire body shook, as wave after wave of pleasure came over me. I let out a moan that echoed through his entire lair.

When I finally stopped twitching, he slowly slipped his arm out of me. I laid there, in a haze of nauseating pleasure, slowly closing my eyes. Just before I fell asleep I heard Oogie Boogie say one last thing.

“Tonight’s been so much fun, darlin’, but you don’t know just how lucky you are. You’ve been dealt a winning hand, and you’ll get to Boogie with The Boogie Man for the rest your life.”

I woke up in my room, my sheets drenched in sweat. I had no idea how I’d gotten there.

It felt like I’d been through a dream.

It couldn’t have been. It was too real. I had never felt anything like that in my entire life. I had to go back. I had to find him.

I had to go back to the Oogie Boogie Man.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As told by Oogie. More smut and outright bug fuckin'.

Nothin’ gets my bugs squirming more than a juicy, supple, voluptuous little squeeze I can call all my own. Even thinking about slipping my snakes all over her body just makes me want to burst!

Hell, the only thing that even comes close to all that lovely slipping and squirming is all the begging and screaming that comes from a well prepared meal. Laughing as you plunge them into a good stew or crush them into a roach pie. That never gets old. There’s that look, right before they go, that pure terror that they get because of what I’ve done to them; that’s the stuff I’m made of.

Oh, I could get lost in that look forever. Getting to quell my hunger by eating them is just icing on the grub cake.

Where was I? Oh yeah. . .

Just a few days ago, my boys wrapped me up something good to eat. I had told them to grab me something busty, cozy, dark, and something that my bugs would find a little...tight. Not a child, of course; children make the perfect minions, not meals. Someone who hadn’t been shown darkness yet, not  _ really _ anyway. Someone I could twist and turn in any direction I wanted. They’d become an extension of my bugs really.

Oh boy, did they deliver.

Thick stockings, some boots, a pleated skirt, firm ass, cozy rack, and lovely long legs. If I were Sandy Claws, I would’ve put a bow on her.

I’m not Sandy Claws though.

She had come all this way to see me, how was I not going to give her a show? I couldn’t wait to make her dance with me and scream in tune with my melody.

And I did.

Once I finished, I really did consider making her into a midnight snack. She was too good for a one time meal though. I don’t know if I could ever stop coming back for seconds. I could really get under her skin. I could twist her so much, from the person she was, into something better. Not really changing her, just getting inside of her head and giving the darkness that’s already there a little room to grow. It’d be nice to have a little bug babe around the lair. A lovely little partner to Boogie with. And those looks I talked about earlier? Those could be ours to share.

I think a Mrs. Oogie Boogie would really liven things up. And given how she begged for more, I guess she could warm up to the idea too. So I told her how to find me, right before she went to sleep, and right before my boys took her back to wherever she came from.

I figured if it was meant to be, she would come back to me.

And she did.

I was working on a little concoction for her. Something that would really...seal the deal. Just as I added the maggot juice, I heard a creak from behind the only door to my lair. Much to my surprise, a little leg slipped out from in between that door. A leg fitted with a stripped red and black thigh high stocking, and a ankle high black boot.

I couldn’t control myself and let out a little chuckle, “Oh, hoo hoo hoo!” This is the boldest anyone’s ever been with me, and there’s nothing wrong with that.

“Well, well, well, what have we here?” I said. I spat out some beetles into my hand and slicked back my head; I figured I better give her the welcome that an entrance like that deserved.

I walked over to her leg and as I knelt beside it, let one of my stitched hand slowly slide down the back of her calf, and down to her ankle. The touch was something else; she was giving me chills, and I couldn’t wait to give them to her.

“Lovely,” I said, flitting out my black and red striped snake tongue.

In one move, I flicked off her boot, leaving her foot out in the open. I was going to take my time with her. Any form of torture will do, and watching her giggle and squirm should be a change of pace.

“Tickle, tickle, tickle” I said, as I tickled her foot and watched her thrash about. My left hand slowly moved up her thick thigh, feeling every seam in her sock. I inched up her leg, tickling her and watching her move. I was coaxing her out of the door. I pulled at the fabric on her leg as I let my arm slither up. I pushed further up her thigh and felt her skirt. I slipped it up there and felt her thick ass, for the first time that night. 

I stopped tickling her, wrapped my arm around her waist and quickly pulled her entire body out from behind my door. She shrieked in excitement. I pulled the front of her body against my big burlap belly, and she looked right into my eyes. There was some fear there, but mostly a confidence that I found intriguing. I had been grinning since she showed up, but when I saw her entire outfit, my stitched smile got even wider. I got to see that she was wearing a garter belt to hold up her stockings, a black thermal (and no bra) and a pleated skirt with two playing cards pinned to it.

I held her tight. Tight enough so that she knew she couldn’t get away.

“Babe, you know what you’re doing?” I asked her.

“No,” she said. She wasn’t scared either.

“You’re gambling with your life” I said.

“Well,” she said, unfazed by my terrible sight, “I have to confess that I find this to be  _ much _ more fun.”

I slowly slipped my hands down her back and in between her pleated skirt and bottom. I squeezed her firm ass and felt her breath quicken.

“Mmm...Now that’ll be just fine.”

She hopped up, grabbed the back of my head, and wrapped her legs around as much of me as she could, flicking her other boot off. I hoisted her up to my body, holding her with my thick arms, I felt her grinding against my burlap body, and slowly I walked backwards toward the center of my roulette wheel. She kissed me as hard as she could, forcing her tongue into my mouth, and I kissed back, sending my snakes, maggots and worms into her mouth. She continued to suck as they swirled around, only grinding harder against me.

I stepped on a footswitch on the floor of my roulette wheel, and the entire wheel sprang to life, slowly lowering down. Her eyes opened in shock, as she pulled away from me, swallowing whatever bugs were left crawling in her mouth and turned her head to see what was happening.

“Where...?”

“You didn’t think that this was my whole lair, did you?” I smiled.

When the elevator finally came to a stop, I walked off of the roulette wheel towards one of many doors. Written on this one, in neon green writing over a neon purple background were the words, “Boogie Time.”

I pushed through the door into a room that was considerably...softer than the rest of my lair. The room was decorated just the way I liked it; a light that made everything glow, bright skulls hung up on the walls, glowing red and black spades, clovers and diamonds painted on the walls, some “toys” hung up on the walls, and any number of hidden switches and strings I could pull at any time. In the middle there was my bed, a big canopy over it, with curtains I could pull down that were decorated with a big picture of my skull dice.

I threw her onto my maggot infested mattress, and slowly climbed on top of her, letting my hands wander over her legs, feeling every curve of her body, coming up to her breasts, and letting them stop there for a moment.

“Oogie, do you even know my name?” she said.

I giggled, “I know that you like this big ole bag of bugs.”

“That’s true,” she said “I didn’t...I didn’t think I would, but I just couldn’t stop...I had to see you again.”

I slowly ran my right hand through her hair, and looked right into her eyes, “there’s a little darkness in you. I can see it. All it needs is a little coaxing, and it can become something really...nasty.”

She looked at me a little scared, for the first time that night. It was delightful.

“No one’s ever gotten this close with me, babe. Not in a while,” I said. “And tonight, we’re gonna keep going until I tear apart at the seams. If you can keep up, I’ll give you a new name.”

She looked confused, “what do you mean?”

I leaned in as close as I could to her face and said, flicking my snake tongue out, “Miss...Oogie...Boogie.”

Instead of being disgusted, she licked her lips and let a devilish smile go across her face, and said something that made me hungrier for her than I’ve ever been.

“I’m gonna do the best I can.”

I giggled, spewing roaches all over her chest. I let my left hand slip under her tight thermal to feel her breast as she grabbed the back of my head and pulled in close to kiss my lips. I swirled my snake around her mouth and tasted her tongue. I pulled her shirt off with both arms, a few of my glowing bugs crawled across her perfect breasts.

I tore off her skirt in one swift movement, exposing her soaking wet panties to the air. They glowed green in the light of the room, just like my burlap body. Her juices glowed in the dark.

I let a couple of the seams at the very bottom of my belly come undone, and every slimy, sticky, gooey slug and bug started crawling up my stomach forming a large mass. I grabbed her thick thighs, feeling her stockings, and pulled her body towards mine.

Slowly the mass crawled toward her dripping wet panties. I could feel them creeping under her underwear and into her bush. They tore through her panties and devoured them. I let them play with her clit for a little bit, teasing her. She started moaning and pressing herself up against my mass of bugs. I couldn’t wait any longer. I forced my bugs into her tight pussy and heard her gasp.

It felt good. I filled her as much as I could, stretching her walls out with my bugs. We began moving to a rhythm, a twisted boogie dance. She breathed heavily and wrapped her arms tight around my head, as I twisted my arms around her legs.

She could barely breathe out the words, “oh...Boogie” as I pulsed and grew inside of her. We were a mass of bugs and bodies, insatiable, pulling at each other. My mass of bugs felt everything, every sticky detail on her body, and I was close.

“Oh, you’re so close, babe. You’re gonna...” I grunted and pushed inside of her, harder and faster, feeling pull as close to me as she could. She moaned in ecstasy.

I grunted as I turned her body around. My mass of bugs and slime now wrapped around her thigh. I shoved myself into her asshole, and felt it tense up. I slammed her face into my dingy mattress.

“Scream for me, baby!” I belted.

She shrieked in a mix of pleasure and pain.

“Oh, I might just...” I was close. I wrapped my hands around her thighs and was pounding away in excruciating pleasure. There’s something I can feel, as the boogie man, something carnal, that most others can’t feel. I could feel her innocence slipping away. Her innocence slowly coming out of her body, and darkness slowly becoming a part of her. It was beautiful.

With that thought, I gave one final push inside her body, feeling all my bugs press inside both of her entrances. I felt her quiver and shake as my bugs released their juices inside her body. I felt pure ecstasy and pleasure, the kind I hadn’t felt in a long time. My burlap stitched hands tightened around her, and I howled as loud as I could, hearing our voices fill my entire lair. Both of our bodies quivered and shook. 

I slowly started to relax myself, and I felt her give off a few gentle moans and quivers. My bugs twitched on the gooey mess that I’d made. I opened my eyes and saw her slowly turn her body around. Her hair was matted, covering her eyes. Globs of bugs were still stuck on her leg and crotch. Her naked body (with the exception of her thigh high socks) was glowing and beautiful in the darkness of this room. She was smiling a devilish smile.

I looked at the shadows projected at the wall in front of me. I was used to seeing my shadow move without me, terrifying anything it could, but I saw it moving with hers. Her shadow had its own twisted smile, and swelled in size and shape.

A purple and green striped snake slithered across the bed, through the goo. She grabbed the snake by the back of its tail and slowly lifted into the air, over her head. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. The snake jerked towards her and bit her tongue. Slowly it started to swallow inch after inch of her tongue, until I couldn’t see it’s head anymore. Her mouth closed around the snake and she slowly sucked it until it was entirely in her mouth.

Admittedly for the first time, I was shocked by her. 

Suddenly she buckled forward and grabbed her sides, as though she was in pain. “Oooh, Oogie...I’m feeling weak...”

Then she looked right into my eyes, and flicked her now stripped purple and green tongue at me. Her eyes were a bright green. The darkness had come to full bloom inside of her.

Her smile was the loveliest thing I’d ever seen.

“With HUNGER.”


	3. Fergully song and a Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero sings a song in the style of Toxic Love from Hexxus because of course she does. I had a more gruesome ending in mind, but here's where I landed instead.

_ Mmm. . .Slugs _

_ Mwah Mwah mwah mwah mwah...Flies...hehehehehehe OOooohhhhh heh heh heh...Snakes… _ _   
_ _ Haaaa hahaahaaaa BATS _

_ Dice and cards _ _   
_ _ Luck and deals, _ _   
_ _ Roulette gambles and a twisted bet _ _   
_ _ Luck beneath me, oh, luck up above _

_ Oh youʼll love my, Ah, ah, ah, _ _   
_ _ Oogie love _

_ Oogie love _

_ I see your life, all the joy that comes with it, _ _   
_ _ Iʼll suck you up, Eat you till I just canʼt quit, _ _   
_ _ Iʼm feeling good, pretty fucking lucky _ _   
_ _ Pretty soon, Youʼre gonna see what chance has for you tonight _

_Oh, I feel good,_ _  
_ _A Special kind of horny_ _  
__Simple spooks and frights depress and frankly bore me_ _  
_ _I think Iʼll fix a special batch of snake and spider stew_ _  
_ _Pour me some crushed guts, let me use use you as my meal_

_ Screams and moans, _ _   
_ _ Whips and Spikes, _ _   
_ _ Brewing stews and a scrumptious snake All thatʼs bloody, all those afraid, Turning me on in a toxic way _

_And youʼre my dinner, Something, oh so sweet, The Fear in your EYE Thatʼs my little treat_ _  
__The sound of rolling dice is Music in the air_ _  
_ _And I love gambling, with lives most of all,_ _  
_ _Not mine of ʻcourse, but yours, baby,_ _  
_ _Itʼs much more fun, when youʼre putty in my hands_

_ And what sweet toys Mister Oogie Boogie has provided, To seal up your doom, with my playful fingers to guide it _ _   
_ _ Hit me one time, _ _   
_ _ Oh! _ _   
_ _ Hit me twice, _ _   
_ _ Oh, Ah, Oooooooh. . .Thatʼs rather nice _

_ Screams and moans, _ _   
_ _ Whips and Spikes, _ _   
_ _ Brewing stews and a scrumptious snake Bones beneath me, _ _   
_ _ Bones up above _

_   
_ _ Oh youʼll love my, Ah, ah, ah, _ _   
_ __ Oogie love

_ Oh, youʼre not going anywhere baby, heh, heh, heh, ahahahaahaha~ _

I havenʼt been back “home” in a month. My time in Oogie's lair has been nothing but a devilish whirlwind of pleasure and ecstasy. The lovely little toys, all strewn about and the warm familiar scent of a fresh stew have become the marks of my new life. Oogie even had a throne built for me. Iʼve never felt more comfortable in my life.

Every moment around Oogie has me dripping wet. I just want his snakes and juices swirling inside me.

He really is good at what he does. Itʼs a slow, torturous pain that he inflicts on people. The way he dances around the room, threatening them with all the fun heʼs about to have. He tears them apart, bit by bit, before he really tears them apart. He strips away every part of them, even giving them a new name. When they slide down that chute, all tied up, they might as well be sliding down his throat. And he lets them know that.

Itʼs lovely to watch.

Oogie's ravenous appetite doesn't let up in the bedroom. Even so, I try to keep him interested by creating new outfits. He’s a legs man, in case you didnʼt know. Tights, thigh high socks, garters, all of these things excite him. His stitched arms slide up my leg, from the tips of my toes to my thighs. He puts his stitched mouth on my cunt and tickles and teases with the slimiest bugs. It feels better, each time he does it, drinking in my juices and grabbing tightly onto my thick thighs. The man is evil, and he tortures me with ecstasy until I climax. I scream only for him.


End file.
